havu_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta-Ability
A Meta-Ability, also known as a Meta-Power, is a superhuman trait possessed by an individual. Meta-Abilities are unique and vary from family to family, and are classified in multiple categories. The user will usually get 1-2 powers associated with their meta-ability but can have up 8 powers. History Meta-Abilities first appeared on the planet on the 24th December 3804 at 11:59pm. The first person to have a meta-ability is unknown as by the time meta-abilities were properly discovered was when 50% of the planet's population had manifested them. During the beginning of the "Meta Era" people were sorted into specialized locations designed to withstand the shockwave caused by the activation of these peoples abilities, but soon this became useless as each year afterward 5% of the non-powered population started to develop these abilities causing the abilities to change the planet messing up many parts of the planet such as the temperatures, the water levels and the landmasses. This change is what led to the construction of MetroOmega City on the one major landmass that takes up most of the planet's surface now. By 3384 society on the planet had adapted to their new life, this led to the creation of HAVU Academy the major hero academy situated in the center of the city, by 3400s special tools and equipment had come into existence which would help people keep their abilities stabilized and capable of being used without destroying places or damaging the Delta-system. By the 4000s multiple unknown landmasses had appeared in the ocean that took up the rest of the planet's surface, these islands are inhabited by many diverse species that have their own unique meta-abilities. Scientists have figured out that these landmasses were created by multiple earth-category & nature-category abilities combined. The abilities possessed by the creatures are obtainable to humankind and are associated with the shift-category and another cataegory that changes for each ability. Information Meta-Abilities are inherited from the users family lineage, these abilities will usually be identical/similar to one of the parents or a composite to the parents. Their are rare examples were the users abilities will be caused by a genetic mutation giving them an ability that is vastly different to either parent which will still have some connection to their parents abilities, It is extremely rare for someone to be born without a meta-ability having never happened before. It is currently impossible to know exactly what ability someone will have but it can be guessed by looking at the parents abilities or by combining the abilities into a composite, It is possible for a ability to be associated with more then one category and the abilities category can be guessed wrong while it is still developing but by the age of 8 the category should be able to be properly associated. Activation The activation of someones meta-ability usually occurs at age 6, the activation will either happen in the middle of the day or at midnight the day prior. The time the ability will activate is associated with what category their ability belongs too, but sometimes it can be caused by their ability needing their user to have a modified genetic structure which will mutate their user overnight to suite their new ability. Enhancement Meta-Abilities can be enhanced using a specific substance that changes for each category, enhancing a meta-ability will change the users appearance to allow them to better control their enhanced ability, the enhancement will cause the user to look monstrous as well as increase in power. Meta-Ability Categories Fire Fire-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of fire and pyrokinetic elements or properties. ME-F is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the fire category, when enhanced the users hair will take on a flame-like appearance and orange lines will begin to cover the users skin which will turn their eyes reddish orange and flames streaking out from the sides, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Earth Earth-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of earth and geokinetic elements or properties. ME-E is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the earth category, when enhanced the users skin will become rocky and will gain small grey/brown rocks covering different parts of their skin and their eyes will become crystal-like, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Water Water-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of water and hydrokinetic elements or properties. ME-W is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the water category, when enhanced the user will gain three slits on the waist that act as gills they will gain sharp teeth and webbed hands & feet with a fin protruding from their back and elbows with their eyes becoming more fish-like, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Ice Ice-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of ice and cryokinetic elements or properties. ME-I is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the ice category, when enhanced the users hair will become white and pale blue with small ice shards spread throughout the hair and their skin will become a very pale blue with ice shards coming off their elbows shoulders and knees, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Nature Nature-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of nature and chlorokinetic elements or properties. ME-N is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the nature category, when enhanced the users skin will become a pale green and plant life will begin to spread across their skin with their hair becoming petals that are either blue/orange or purple/pink, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Toxic Toxic-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of poison/acid and serqe/toxikinetic elements or properties. ME-T is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the toxic category, when enhanced the users skin will become purple with green splotches and sharp claws will sprout from their hands and arms along with large quills coming off their back and sharp teeth that stick outside the mouth, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Electric Electirc-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of electric and electrokinetic elements or properties. ME-C is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the electric category, when enhanced blue/yellow lines will spread across the users body with their eyes becoming pure energy and lightning streaks coming off different parts of their body and their legs fusing into a energy tail, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Psychic Psychic-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of psychic and telekinetic elements or properties. ME-P is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the psychic category, when enhanced the users brain will increase in size with long psychic tendrils coming of their head and back with their body losing most of the muscle mass becoming very frail and a third eye will appear on their forehead, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Metal Metal-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of metal and ferrokinetic elements or properties. ME-M is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the metal category, when enhanced the users skin will turn into a tough mix of multiple metals along with them increasing in size and muscle mass as well as gaining a tough dermal armour over their normal skin, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Air Air-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of air and aerokinetic elements or properties. ME-A is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the air category, when enhanced the users appearance will become that of a large sentient black tornado monster with a glowing core and glowing eyes with a sharp mouth that is full of lightning, depending on what their ability is will depend on any other changes. Shift Shift-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of transformation and biological properties. ME-S is the substance that will enhance the abilities in the shift category, when enhanced the user will transform with their ability but will become extremely monstrous and powerful. Cosmic Cosmic-category meta-abilities are abilities that associate with aspects of cosmic and asterokinetic elements or properties. Cosmic category abilities are immune to enhancement as they are used by cosmic elements which prevents them from being enhanced by scientific methods. P.A.L.A. P.A.L.A.-category meta-abilities are abilities that permanently alter one of the user's limbs or appendages. a currently unnamed substance will enhance abilities in this category but doing so will cause the user to keep any appearance changes because of the nature of the category.